


I think I like you

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (they are not used in the sex itself), Absolutely not one sided, Blood, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "Never, in a million, billion, trillion years did the Duke ever imagine that Deceit would enjoy his company. He didn't ever even hope he would, asides from having to live with him, want to actively spend time with him beyond the times when they worked together. He never even thought Deceit would get to acknowledge his contribution as part of Thomas as he had been the last few months. But there they were, working together, practically living together, doing almost everything together. It was almost too much for the Duke to handle."Or Remus really likes Deceit is very secretive of his feelings.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	I think I like you

Never, in a million, billion, trillion years did the Duke ever imagine that Deceit would enjoy his company. He didn't ever even hope he would, asides from having to live with him, want to actively spend time with him beyond the times when they worked together. He never even thought Deceit would get to acknowledge his contribution as part of Thomas as he had been the last few months. But there they were, working together, practically living together, doing almost everything together. It was almost too much for the Duke to handle.

Except of course it wasn’t! Because he loved it! Not only he found out Deceit was an incredible friend, a great listener and gave the best advices, he also discovered that Deceit _liked_ him! He liked the funny way he spoke, the creepy way he walked, the distractions he provided, and even the gory shit he thought about all the time.

And that wasn't all! Oh no! In the last few weeks, they had been discovering more and more things they had in common. Things Remus would never imagine Deceit of all the sides would enjoy. Deceit was, well, a dirty little snake, and Remus, oh... he was enchanted by his partner's ways.

While they were still friends, they did things friends (as Thomas thought of them anyway) wouldn't normally do. They didn't kiss all too often, because it was something a little too sensitive for both parties in very different and similar ways, but they did do other things that the Duke was way more inclined for. And Deceit, oh, he didn't disappoint.

The other sides would probably be disgusted and terrified, but it worked with them. They seemed to know exactly what the other needed at the exact moment they did, and it worked so well. Sometimes it was a quicky before going back to work, some other times it was something wild and filled with toys and craziness, and some days was... calm. Steady, relaxed.

Today was a bit of a mix.

"Come on Remus, I don't have all day" Deceit groaned, biting down his neck and grinding against his crotch. Remus let out a whine, pulling him closer by his nice firm tush while his tentacles took off their clothes, throwing them away somewhere in the living room. Dee had been so needy that afternoon, so clearly frustrated, and he just wanted to let off some steam.

Sex was perfect for it.

"But I like feeling you Dee..." he cried, gasping as Deceit slid his fangs into his skin, making a blood drip down his neck as he groaned.

"Quick, Duke."

"Yes your majesty."

Remus smirked to himself as his tentacles ripped their clothes apart, and Deceit hissed as he pressed closer to Remus' warm body. Their cocks pressed together and they both moaned, with Remus pulling away to capture Deceit's lips in a kiss. It was passionate and filled with heat and lust, but it didn't last long as Deceit broke it off and grabbed him by the chin.

"I didn’t tell you to kiss me" he said, voice with a tint of that malicious hiss, snake eye dilating widely in anger. Honestly Remus couldn't help himself. Deceit was the prettiest side he had ever seen, with scales going down his entire left side, shifting with every move, shining yellow and green. He was so beautiful, Remus didn't understand why he hid everything away from everyone so much.

"How do you want it then, honey?" he asked, his good mood slowly lowering down to a darker tone. If Deceit didn't want gentleness he wouldn't get it, and that seemed to please the snake.

"Rough, raw and painful" he hissed, kissing down Remus' neck again and pulling on his hair. The creative side growled and made sure to wet his cock as much as he could with his slimy tentacles before he lined up, knowing very well what Deceit wanted, and having no problem in giving it to him. He rose the smaller side's waist and lined up with his cock, before letting him sink down on it and pushing him down to go faster.

And Deceit, well, he couldn't help the cry and hiss that came out of his mouth as his nails and claws dig down on Remus' back, body arching forward as everything hurt. His head fell back, exposing his neck, and he gasped, pushing himself down until he was settled as his eyes teared up.

"Got what you wanted, snake?" Remus asked, leaning in and sucking on his neck, bucking up into Deceit with no mercy and feeling his cock twitch at the moan he heard the other side let out. Deceit wasn't one to be loud during sex, he would rather be quiet, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. Specially when pain was involved.

"Fuck you..." Deceit breathed out with no sign of malice or bad intent in his voice, groaning in pleasure and pain as Remus moved, bucking up to him again. He gripped onto the creative side, hard enough to rip the skin, blood going down his back and shoulder as Deceit began to move, knees on the couch as he pushed himself up and let gravity do the rest.

Remus filled him up so well, Deceit loved it so much.

After getting a little more acquainted with the feeling of a large cock ripping him from the inside, Deceit groaned and began to move in a rhythm that felt comfortable. His body moved forward again and his forehead rested against Remus', their eyes locked together as they moved.

From then on, a tension grew so thick neither of them barely made noise.

Remus had his hands on Deceit's waist to help him move up and down, while Deceit held onto the Duke's shoulders, scratching and digging into the flesh. Their eyes didn’t move from each other, breathing erratic and hard mixing in the few centimeters that separated their mouths. Deceit was biting his bottom lip, eventually letting his biforked tongue get out to lick it, while Remus panted like a dog, tongue out and mouth opened.

They were leaning closer together, for a kiss neither of them was prepared to, when Deceit felt that tightness in his stomach and groaned, pushing his head forward to Remus' neck and biting on his shoulder as he rocked his body faster. Remus moaned loudly, grabbing his ass and pushing his hips forward, fucking Deceit instead of letting him ride him, face pressed against the snake's shoulder as both of them felt their climaxes getting closer.

It was just another minute of so for Deceit to gasp and bite down Remus' skin again, coming hard between their bodies and whining softly against his shoulder as he did so. His body kept moving while he came, giving the duke just enough time to slam his cock inside Deceit and cum hard inside him, gasping and groaning as he came down from his high.

Both of them were still, panting and waiting until they had breath again, before they moved slightly, with Deceit pulling off of Remus with his help. Once they were separated, unlike most of the times, Deceit settled down on the duke's lap again, and nuzzled against his neck, hugging him loosely. Remus, unsure what to do since this had never happened before, simply kept his arms around the snake, allowing him the moment he needed.

Moments like these, he had to admit, were the hardest to him. Not only he was beginning to actually like Deceit, but also seeing him quiet and so close to himself made Remus' heartbeat again, after so much time just frozen in place.

Deceit smelled like lemons and oranges, citric fruits and flowers. Half of his body was smooth and warm, and the other half was scaly and cold. He was beautiful, gentle and sweet when he wanted to be, and he was also misunderstood and extremely denied by all the other sides. Deceit was that, just another side, and he was more sensitive than he led on, so Remus didn't like when they treated him bad. But there was nothing he could do about it, since no one would ever listen to him (and with good reason).

After a while contemplating his existence, Deceit moved again, sighing as he sat back and snapping his fingers so they were both clean and dressed again. Remus couldn't help the whine that left his mouth, he really loved being naked, but the smile Deceit gave him almost made him blush.

"Oh shush, you know it isn't time to be clothed" he said, the lie coming out naturally, but Remus understood him. He always had, he always would. "Thank you, Remus. I really didn't need that at all."

"My pleasure. I am always happy to help" he said, taking Deceit's hand and kissing over his glove. The snake shook his head and stared for a moment, before he leaned down and pecked Remus' lips in a sweet little kiss. Then he stood and stretched.

"Now excuse me because I absolutely do not need to make up a plan to not help Thomas deal with tomorrow's activities. Bye Remus."

And with that, he was gone to his room.

And Remus couldn't help but touch his lips gently and let a grin cover all his facial features.

Oh boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I really do think I'm in love with these idiots so please send me prompts or ideas at my tumblr @obviouslyelementary or even here in the comments because I just adore them thank you so much!


End file.
